


You’re pulling on my heart strings

by iamnumb2



Series: Random Error shit [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe- Aftertale, Alternate Universe- Dancetale, Alternate Universe- Mafiatale, Alternate Universe- Outertale, Alternate Universe- SwapFell, Alternate Universe- Underfell, Cussing, Error needs new voices, Hearing Voices, Insanity, M/M, May add more characters, Minor Violence, Mobtale - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, fresh, lol he doesn’t have a universe, or technically a body of his own, still pretty darn radical though, whatever that one is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: Error and Blue make a bet: Error will stay with other sans from multiple AUs for less than six monthsIf they can't make him change his mind, they dieOf course, nothing is that simpleWith a expaserated Ink, an anxious Blue, and an obnoxious voiceError may find he's bitten off more than he can chewespecially when a certain skeleton gets involved.





	1. How about a deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy.  
> Shout out to ElfKeys for being my editor, you gave me some really helpful advice and I can't thank you enough!!

Today was quite possibly the worst day for Ink to show up with his bullshit schemes. All Error wanted was to have a nice day eating chocolate, watching Undernovela, and of course, gloating over the destruction of Horrortale. (Ugh what a horrible place, but at least it’s not all sugary like Candytale).

Ah yes, all of this with the Voice’s commentary. (Damn right with my commentary. My opinion is the only good thing in your life you dirty little-) _That’s enough of that._ Error and the Voice continued to bicker as he entered the anti-void, set his newest trophy next to his other ones, and sat down.

 

But just as he started to open up a portal to Undernovela - Error was anxious to see how Asgoro would react when he found out about his wife’s affair with Sin - Ink, (That little bitch), had shown up and, as usual, was whining about how Error destroyed another AU and he needed to learn how important they were and blah blah blah…

 

Honestly Error wasn’t paying any attention, simply staring off into the anti-void and laminating the death of his free time at the hands of this technicolor jackass. Horrortale was really difficult to get rid of and everyone kept trying to gnaw on his bones, making Error feel really uncomfortable (Oh stop your moaning, all that matters is it's gone. As a matter of fact, you should be getting out there again to tackle some more AUs.) 

_Oh come on, you're just as curious as I am about Undernovela._

(It has an interesting plot line I'll give you that, but that doesn't make up for it's disgusting presence so you should kill it like the rest) 

_You're a voice in my head I don't have to listen to you_

(That's exactly why you should listen to me you- Hey! What's that prick doing?)

Error snapped back to reality just as Ink opened another portal and dragged another Sans into the anti-void. Error froze. It was a small skeleton, smaller than most. He was wearing baby blue boots with a matching bandanna. His eye lights flickered about like he was nervous to be here (Of course he’s nervous, it’s the anti-void for fuck’s sake).

 

It was his ex prisoner Blue.

He let the little guy go after he started to lose himself in the anti-void. As awful as it is having Underswap still running, Error really didn’t want another him running around, especially one so unhinged. (Oh yeah because that’s the _last_ thing we want. God forbid there be another destroyer. Because that wouldn’t help us _at all_... And unhinged are you kidding me? Talk about pot meeting kettle) Error huffed, he was really getting tired of insanity, especially since it brought about such a nagging voice. The thing showed up not long after stealing Blue and was even more obsessed than he was about destruction.(let’s not forget I’m also charming, wise, and able to scream in your head whenever I want so watch your step you peasant.)

 

Ink was looking at Blue expectantly, who was looking at Error with a mix of apprehension and hope. Error, on the other hand,felt that maybe, just maybe, they want something? (Oh wowww did you think of that on your own?! That was a genius assumption I am just amazed at your deduction skills.) WILL YOU SHUT UP, GOD! The voice grumbled but thankfully went silent, allowing Error to focus his attention on his unwanted guests.

 

"Umm, why is Blue here?" Ink sighed, looking quite annoyed that Error didn’t listen to his speech. Blue frowned, but gave no input as he knew lecturing Error on his manners will make things worse in the end.

  Damn, Error really hopes he didn’t miss anything too important. Then again it is Ink so it probably means absolutely nothing to him.

 

Ink rolled his eyelights at this declaration and, in a tone like he was speaking to a child, repeated his earlier speech. “I said that you needed to learn how precious the AUs are so I brought Blue here to help me convince you to visit the multidimensional house I made for all sanses to come and get to know each other. I already brought the ones who agreed weeks ago so they can get used to each other but we all agreed that you deserve a chance too."

 

Ink looked rather sour about this and it gave Error the impression that it was Blue who decided and the others who had no choice in the matter. Still…

The thought of giving him a chance

To be better

To be forgiven

Seeing his enemy and ex-prisoner give him a chance…

Error could feel tears rolling down his face...

 

…

 

As he doubled over in laughter.

Error fell to the ground, gasping for breath as the voices around him cackled and howled. Ink looked vaguely annoyed but Blue, still able to hear the voices from his last stay, flinched at the sudden shrieks echoing around him. Never before was there a time that the anti-void shook with laughter.

 

Between gasps of breath, Error tried to answer Ink’s request.

“Y-you really th-think that, haha, That I, de-stroyer of AUs would be-be willing to-” Error was cut off by his own laughter, seeming unable to go on. As the dark skeleton lay on the floor wheezing, Blue decided to actually say something in hopes of avoiding the fight that was sure to happen, judging by the murderous look on Ink's face.

 

The only problem is, Blue had no idea how to convince Error to come with them, and his amusement really isn’t helping Ink’s opinion of him. Honestly it was hard enough convincing everyone to give him a chance... mostly anyways.Razz was all for having Error come over, but Blue was fairly certain that his intentions were rather… murdery. As for the others, Blue stopped doing chores and they caved after two months, mainly because nobody went grocery shopping so there was no condiments left.

 

Think Blue, think, what would Error be interested in?

Bribery? No he could just steal it from Underfell…

Blackmail? Dude has no shame, not to mention the fact that it’s such an underhanded method.

Blue could only think of one other way to get Error to leave with them. It’s not his first choice but it seems that there is no other way.

 

“How about a bet?”

 

Error froze, mid laugh. He stood, dusting the dust off his jacket and turned to Blue, an interested gleam in his sockets as he ignored a fuming Ink. The disembodied voices all fell silent, leaving nothing to break the tense atmosphere.

“A bet huh? What do you have in mind little blueberry?”

Blue took a deep breath, trying to sort out his thoughts before continuing. Ink was staring at him in shock, trying to see where he was going with this.

 

“You stay with us for one year, no killing, no maiming, unless it’s in self-defense. If we can’t change your mind by then, you won’t hear from us again. But if we can, you will stop destroying universes and become everyone’s friend!” Blue finished this speech with a magnificent pose, starry eyes staring off into the distance in an impressive manner.

 

Ink sighed, rubbing his face with a gloved hand “Blue that’s not gonna-”

 

“Ok.”

Error was amused to see a look of shock go across Ink's face, what wasn't amusing though, was the ranting going on in his head

(ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE CAN'T YOU NOT BE PATHETIC? FIRST BLUE NOW THIS? ARE YOU SERIOUS)

_Calm down dude, I'll just play nice and gain their trust, it'll make it that much easier to deal with them later._

(...This is the plotline to like, every romance manga out there. I swear if you fall in love with one of these glitches, i'm gonna throw up) Error recoiled at the thought of becoming that close to someone. Honestly, he can barely tolerate himself, much less fall in love with an abomination version of the original Sans.

Error spoke, this time directed to Blue, not the voice “But only for a month.”

Blue frowned and countered, “Nine months.”

“Two.”

“Six.”

“Five and two weeks, take it or leave it, Blue.”

Ink looked back and forth between the two, surprised that Error hadn’t just killed Blue to simplify things yet. Then again, the glitch seemed to hate Blue the least.

  
  


Blue nodded in agreement, lifting a hand for Error to shake.

Error wrapped some strings around Blue’s hand, making it move up and down. Ink sighed in relief. Then groaned in exasperation when he realized that he’s going to have to live around Error for the next five and a half months. What did he get himself into?

Unfortunately, the same thought was going through Error and Blue’s head as well.


	2. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, I suck

Ummm... heya...  
So it’s been a while huh?  
...  
...  
Look I’m going to be honest, I forgot this existed.  
I’m about to post a new thing for something else I’m doing when I found this buried in my tiny pile of works and was like ...oh shit that’s a thing I’m doing. 

HOWEVER!!!  
I am not giving up on this thing at all! I have a rough draft for chapter two and I’m gonna contact my poor editor (holy shit it’s been like a year ><) so I will have chapter two out soon and start working on chapter three!

I also got an actual title for this thing (about time) I got a really good suggestion in the comments last chapter (you know who you are! Yes you! You are amazing and I thank you for the advice)  
But this title popped into my head and I snorted thinking it would fit in.

So that’s all I have to say, so sorry for the fucking hiatus and thank you to those of you who are sticking with this, I love and value each and every one of you fabulous readers!  
Have a good day/night/whatever timeline you’re in~


	3. Super Fresh Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error meets everyone...yay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I finished this a few minuets ago and got too excited to post it so this is not edited in the slightest...have fun with that mess!

Error regretted his agreement the moment he stepped through the portal with Ink and Blue. Looming above them was a massive house, covered in every color of the rainbow and then some. It was a two story house with a porch and a large yard. The grass around it was littered with various objects such as skateboards, spray cans, and-for some reason Error didn’t want to know about- a pile of gloves and empty bleach containers. If he had to guess, Error would think that a murderous clown lived here, not monsters representing their entire universe.  
Now Error isn’t an expert on landscaping or architecture, but he’s about 85 percent certain that grass isn’t fluorescent green, roofs shouldn’t have ramps on it, and a house shouldn’t want to make you rip out your eyes, even if you don’t have any.  
(Ugh it’s like a rainbow got high and threw up on this place)  
Error couldn’t help but agree with the voice, this place looks awful. Ink, on the other hand, looked delighted when staring at the monstrosity.  
“It’s coming along great isn’t it?” Blue nodded, looking completely sincere. Error snorted in disbelief.  
“Great? It looks like a rainbow threw up on this after getting high”  
(Boo that’s what I said thief!)  
Ink looked rather annoyed with Error, although not entirely surprised.  
He turned to face him, paintbrush at the ready as he struck what apparently was supposed to be an intimidating and heroic pose.  
“Listen here Error! This is my place, and I’m kind enough to let you stay here and prove yourself. But while you’re here you will do what I say, when I say it and if you put one bone out of line, you’ll be out before you know it!”  
Error grinned at the fuming paint splotch. It really was fun riling up this guy, he gets all shrill and flustered, it’s like watching a toddler throw a temper tantrum.  
“Yeah yeah, I know, no maiming, killing, or hospitalizing any people for fun… just for revenge” Blue cleared his throat pointedly and Error sighed in defeat and rolled his eyelights, speaking in a flat tone.  
“Only for self-defence not revenge.”  
Blue nodded appreciatively while Ink looked, well not happy but less angry, and that was just as good as acceptance for Blue as he opened up the door and Error looked into more chaos than he could ever create.  
(Holy shit, is this a living room or Armageddon drunken weeaboo style?)  
Error had to agree with the voice, something that’s happening more and more the closer he gets to these idiots.  
The living room, if you can even call it that, looks utterly demolished.  
The couch is laying on it’s side, stuffing hanging sadly out of the arm.  
A pile of wood that Error guessed was once a table, lay on the ground covered in various condiments and glitter, not to mention the body.  
No wall was left untouched, one even had a large cocoon of what looked like duct tape stuck to it. Scattered about were several papers with complicated equations and anime characters messily drawn on paper. There was even a board with pictures of various animes all connected together by string, as if someone was trying to uncover a conspiracy hidden in various japanese cartoons.

And then there were the occupants…  
Error could see the legs of one crushed under the couch, at least one in the ball of tape, and even more scattered about the room like they’ve just finished a war against the powerpuff girls…  
And somehow lost.  
All of this Error took in while Ink and Blue groaned in despair.  
“Really guys? We were gone for a day or so!” Blue cried out, looking like someone just told him his cooking was terrible. Some of the skeletons stirred at the sound of his voice. Sans abomination thirteen lifted his head off the pile of wood he was laying on, shaking off some of the red glitter on his skull. He grimaced then spoke in a raspy voice.  
“Fuck I think i have something stuck in my skull” Suddenly, his eye lit up blue and started ringing. Another sans walked into the room, looking about in disgust.  
(holy shit it’s an emo Blue)  
Error bit back a laugh, it was swapfell sans, or as Error liked to call him, abomination number twenty three.  
Said abomination walked up, stepping around piles of paper, and glared at the glowing skeleton beside him.  
“Maybe next time you’ll do as you’re told and shut the fuck up.”  
After a few minutes of staring uncomprehendingly at Twenty three, Thirteen’s eyes lit up in recognition.  
“Oh yeah! Didn’t you shove my phone in my skull? Heh, guess now I have an eye-phone.” Thirteen snickered, putting his hand in one socket, trying to get the phone out, which had stopped ringing, but clearly didn’t plan on leaving it’s new home anytime soon.  
Blue frowned, at the pun or the mention of violence, Error wasn’t sure.  
“Honestly Razz, how many times have we told you not to shove things into people’s eye sockets? It’s hard to remove the object and just encourages them to make more jokes”  
Twenty three, or Razz as Blue dubbed him, shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the inconvenience he caused, and made his way to the kitchen, kicking someone as he went by.  
(geeze who pissed in his cheerios?)  
Error took a closer look at who was on the floor still.  
There was the one stuck under the couch  
Number thirteen  
At least one in that ball of tape on the wall  
Someone bleeding out in the doorway to a hall next to someone cuddling a handgun  
Somebody in a box labeled jail  
And…  
(OH HELL NO BURN IT WITH FIRE!!)  
Error lept back with a screech, effectively waking up the rest of the sans in the room. Ink, who was beside Error at the time, jumped and punched him. Blue flinched and stared at the now hyperventilating Error, who was quickly backing up.The thing that Error screeched at was currently getting up, little bits of confetti and glitter coming off him as he stood up and looked at the three standing in the doorway.  
Bright colors that belonged in this house  
A skateboard  
And ‘YOLO’ glasses was all that Error needed to see to confirm it  
Fresh is here  
“What’s with all the unradical noise brah? My sweet brosephs are trying to get some radical shut eye from that totes crazy party we had last night.” Error’s eye started to twitch as he summoned a blaster, focusing on the parasite before him. Firing with all his might, all that was left afterwards was a pile of rubble and dust.  
Blue looked horrified.  
Ink looked triumphant.  
Razz, poking his head out of the kitchen, looked unimpressed.  
(We should kill him next)  
How come?  
(Because he’s a little bitch)  
Fair enough  
But before he could try anything else, Fresh kicked open the entrance door behind Error, nineties music blaring from god knows where.  
(oh my gosh is he playing Staying Alive? That’s fucking hilarious)  
“Hold up my home skillet! There’s no need for such larey acts of violence my brother.” Error starred as the guy he just killed walked past him towards the skeleton still crushed under the couch, but most likely awake judging by the flailing legs and sounds of distress.  
Fresh snorted and, with little to no difficulty, lifted up the couch and put it in its proper place.  
Still reeling from the parasite’s presence, Error decided to give up and just focus on the newest addition to this fucked up introduction. It seemed to be a smaller...dancier version of Classic Sans.  
(Dude, dancier is not an actual word. How about you use proper english)  
How about you shut the fuck up  
Fresh helped up the ruffled skeleton as Blue and Ink rushed over to see if he was ok.  
“Oh my gosh, are you ok Dance? I’m so sorry I didn’t see you under there.” Blue was panicking, talking a mile a minute as he talked to the new one- Dance. By now, the other sans had gotten up, save for the one stuck in the ball of tape. Glancing around he could see the rest of the occupants.  
The one who was bleeding turned out to be genocide sans, go figure. The one next to him was, in fact, Mafia Sans and, judging by the new hole in the wall next to them and the smoking gun in his hand, This abomination was more surprised than he’s letting on.  
The ones in the ball, Error now can see were classic sans as well as outertale sans trapped in there, both of whom looked close to falling asleep again.  
(lazy bastards. Hey look, underlust!) The voice started snickering as said glitch stumbled out of “jail” looking around like a lost child.  
(Figures you agree just to come face to face with the last two people you ever wanted to see.)  
Error glared at everybody, underlust in particular, as they gathered in front of him. Wary of an attack, Error crouched down slightly, ready to run at a moments notice. This didn’t go unnoticed by Ink, who tightened his grip on his paintbrush.  
Error hardly listened as Blue came back and started making introductions, he honestly couldn’t care less what stupid nicknames they all had. The one called Lust sauntered over to where Error was standing. A shit-eating grin on his face.  
“Damn, did it hurt when you fell from heaven.” The other sanses groaned at the line while Lust’s grin grew even wider at the response he was getting. Error was confused. What did that have to do with anything? Then it hit him. Looking at the smug purple skeleton, Error asked curiously  
“Did you just compare me to Satan?”  
The other sanses froze and stared at a shocked Lust and a curious Error. Ink facepalmed while the others started snickering.  
(What the hell are they laughing at?)  
Beats me  
Lust, snapping out of his shock, turned to Blue with a look of anger on his face  
“Blue what the fuck?! Why did you bring this uncultured swine here.” Error wasn’t sure what he did wrong this time, but felt offended nonetheless  
“Who are you calling uncultured slut.” Lust narrowed his sockets while Blue weakly begged them not to cuss  
“That was a classic pick up line!”  
Error frowned, not sure what a pickup line is.  
(Maybe it’s an attack)  
That was a shitty attack  
The voice hummed in agreement. Lust, seeing the look of confusion on his face, sighed, turning on his heel and walking away, swaying his hips and throwing a wink at Razz, who flipped him off. While Blue started scolding Razz for “lewd hand gestures” Error looked up at the tape skeletons, no longer interested in what this “pick up” thing is. He scowled at the lazy duo as the monsters around him started cleaning themselves up, shaking off confetti, adding on to the messy floor.  
“How the hell did you two get like that?”  
Classic opened his mouth to answer, then frowned  
“How… How did we get up here.” His partner in crime, Outer, shrugged  
“I don’t know, but it’s gonna be a bitch to rip off.” Classic paled at the thought, and suggested staying a little longer in the cocoon. Razz, however, decided that their pain was his gain, and proceeded to graciously rip the tape off of them, tuning out Ink’s lecture on being careful. Geno, snorting at the tape bros curled up on the floor, walked over to Error, holding his hand out.  
“Error right? Sorry about the mess, We’re not usually like this.” Ignoring Classic’s yell of “yes we are. OW FUCK!” Error glared at the hand Geno was offering him  
“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but we all know it’d be a lie so let’s cut the pleasantries shall we.” Geno’s smile dimmed somewhat, and Mafia walked up, setting a hand on Geno’s shoulder in support.  
“Come on, no need for aggression now is there.” Mafia sounded nice enough, but Error could hear a threatening tone underneath his false cherriness. Error rolled his eyes and scoffed “Oh no, i’m so sorry for being aggressive , it was an accident. Won’t happen again I promise.” The dancing sans, Dance, chuckled at that. Mafia, on the other hand, looked less than amused at Error’s response. Seeing the look on Mafia’s face, Geno quickly changed the subject.  
“S-so um were you being serious about not knowing what a pick up line is? Or were you just messing with Lust.” Error was tempted to lie and say it was all a plan but he could see that going downhill real quick  
(Come on might as well act smart, even if it’s clearly an act)  
We are literally the same person!  
(And yet I’m still better than you in every way)  
Before Error could make up his mind and answer Geno, who was now sweating at the prolonged silence, Blue made his way over, a false smile plastered on his face.  
“Hey Error, everything going ok?”  
Error scowled at him, he could have at least given a warning about Lust and Fresh being here. Blue deflated a bit at the look Error was giving him, and rushed to explain  
“We told Fresh to stay away while you were here since you don't really like him but,” Blue raised his hands helplessly  
“I guess he didn't listen.”  
(Bitch is probably lying, we should kill him and everyone else in revenge)  
Error rolled his eyes at the voice before looking closely at Blue. He seemed… Stressed? Dark circles were under his eyesockets and he was now wringing his scarf, something Error learned meant he was anxious. It was easy to tell Blue put effort into Error coming here and now the house is trashed and Error already killed someone, even if they came back. Error sighed, drawing the attention of Ink and the others. Error bent down slightly, just enough to be eye to eye with Blue.  
“I already agreed to the bet, nothing's gonna change that, not even that damn parasite so calm down. Not gonna lie, I’ve already been sorely tempted multiple times to blow this whole place up but for now I’m sticking around ok?” Blue stared at him for a minute, the room dead silent.  
(Were you trying to comfort him?)  
Yeah why?  
(... Holy shit you are bad at this)  
Error started shifting nervously, not liking the way everyone was staring at him. Then Blue broke out into a large grin, eyes lights now stars.  
“Thank stars I thought you were going to leave.” Ink scoffed, obviously hoping he would leave but since Fresh was still alive, he couldn't do anything about it. The other skeletons unfroze and went about picking things up, the more lazy ones’ protests dying at the look Razz gave them. Blue jumped right into the large mess, cleaning things up with the speed of a drunk demon, which were really fast last time Error fought one. Dance looked at the mess, then Error. Then back at the mess, a grimace on his face.  
“Whelp looks like they have that handled, how ‘bout I show you to your room?”  
Error nodded “anything to get away from this trash” he said gesturing vaguely. Dance grinned as they started walking down the hall.  
“Are you referring to the mess or the people.” Error cackled  
“Both!” The two snickered, Error could tell this guy was going to be at least tolerable  
( Oh great, now your bonding with it, shall I expect a wedding by the end of the week?) Error, still ignoring the voice, found himself talking once more to the glitch beside him “shouldn't you be offended by me calling versions of you trash? Why are you being so… polite?” Dance looked over at him startled by the question.  
“Well it's obvious isn't it? The only thing I know about you is that you hate us, might as well make some jokes about it. Getting upset every time you say something isn't going to make things easy in the slightest.” Dance paused, laughing lightly at the disbelieving look on Error’s face  
“And besides” he continued with a smirk  
“I have a feeling you’d just enjoy making us mad.”  
Error grinned and nodded. Just then they stopped in front of a dark brown door. Dance stepped forward and opened the door, revealing a small room. Square in shape, the area was small, but not overly cramped. The contents consisted of a bed by a wall, a desk, and another door. Error pointed towards the door, confused.  
“What’s that door for?” Dance looked at where he was pointing and snorted  
“You’re kidding right.” At Error’s shrug he continued, looking slightly concerned  
“That’s a closet. You put all your clothes in it. Speaking of which, I didn’t see you with any bags… did you bring anything with you?”  
Error stared at Dance, unsure how to respond. Strangely enough, the voice didn’t know what to say either. Eventually Error spoke in a hesitant tone.  
“I don’t have any other clothes, never needed any more. But I can just make a portal and get my supplies later.” Dance’s sockets widened; but before he could ask any more questions Ink called down the hall for him  
“Dance? You ok? Erm, Razz said if you don’t get down here and help he’s going to… oh… j-just get down here ok?” Dance growled, much to Error’s surprise.  
“I’d like to see him try anything! I can break his arms without trying!” Dance continued grumbling out of his breath, oblivious to Error’s growing grin  
This guy has some anger issues~  
(We should use this)  
What do you mean? Error had a feeling if it had eyes the voice would be rolling them.  
(Obviously he has violent tendencies judging by his threats. He also wants to get closer to you. If we can get him on our side, that violence can be used to our benefit. Then when it’s all finished we just take him out.) Error found himself nodding, tuning out Dance’s goodbye. The voice had a great idea, though he hates to admit it.  
(Just think of the look on Inks face when his own creations turn on him. Think of the devastation that would take over his features right before he dusts) the voice was practically purring as it planned described the outcomes of this plan. Error suppressed a cackle as Dance stalked out of the room, stoping to wave goodbye at Error.  
Things just got a lot more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it?  
> Hate it?  
> Found a mistake?  
> Let me know!  
> Also! If it’s not already obvious, I do not own any of these skele-babies and at least two(Ink and Dance) are ooc so sorry about that!


	4. Lust no, Error no, InK nO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this just happened. Blue thinks it’s a good idea for everyone to get to know Error better. As you can probably tell, Error and Ink work together for once to fuck it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was supposed to go up Monday. Whelp sorry about the delay, enjoy this mess.

“Wait are you serious” Classic stopped cleaning to stare at Dance, who nodded as he frowned.

“Yes he had no clue what a closet was and claimed to have no outfits but the one he was wearing” 

Mafia winced at that. Where he came from, clothing was very important, a sign of power. The higher up you were, the better clothes you wore. It ensured protection from those who would otherwise attempt to jump you. Errors clothing was ratty, blue strings ran rampart on the worn cloth, as if he had to stitch it back together multiple times. Despite that, Error was clearly strong enough to take down entire universes for fun. It could just be that Error doesn’t care about what others think of his clothing choices but paired with his lack of knowledge on something as simple as a closet, it’s possible that Error just doesn’t know it’s not normal to only have one trashy outfit. What other common things does Error not know? The potential answers scared Mafia more than he wanted to admit.

Outer felt confused. Blue gave everyone a rundown on Error’s powers. On top of destroying things, Error can create one way portals, allowing him to see into other universes.  
“How does he not know what a closet is? Surely he would’ve seen one at some point?” 

Ink rolled his eyes dismissively “Oh please! Who cares, it’s Error for crying out loud. He’s not going to be here long anyways.” Ink looked around and was surprised to see more than one frown directed his way.

“What? Oh don’t tell me you’re actually concerned for him, he’s the destroyer, he’s killed millions of universes for no reason!” 

Geno shook his head, he couldn’t believe that Error truly has no reason. From what he knows, Error was kept in that anti-void for a long time. Geno is all too aware of how easy it is to go insane from isolation. Looking around at the others, it was clearly he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Blue pouted at Ink.  
“It doesn’t matter what he’s done, we’re trying to help him and if Error doesn’t know something so basic our job just became a lot harder” Blue paused, thinking back to when he ‘stayed’ with Error “Now that I think about it, I’m not sure Error knows how to eat either. He lived in the Anti-void where time has no meaning so eating has never been a necessity. I remember him eating a chocolate bar once.” Blue shivered from the memory. “It wasn’t pretty.” 

The others paled at the look on Blue’s face. Whatever happened with that chocolate bar must’ve been bad for Blue to react like that. Most of the sanses decided it was best not to know; Razz on the other hand, decided that it would be fun to make Blue tell the story.  
“What did he do?” Blue flinched before talking hesitantly. “It wasn’t really that bad it was just...weird.” Seeing the unimpressed look on Razz’s face, Blue sighed and continued, talking quickly.

“He summoned five tentacles for tongues and swallowed the whole thing, wrapper and all. When the voices told him he shouldn’t eat the wrapper, Error reluctantly coughed up the balled up wrapper and threw it away.” Lust choked, looking at Blue in awe. A bright purple blush spread across his face.

“He has five tongues?! Do you know what I could do with power like that?” Lust looked like he was going to continue ranting, ignoring the disgusted looks he was getting, when someone from the hallway coughed.

Error shifted, not really knowing what to do.  
(Bitch why did you come out here then?)  
Disregarding the voice, Error went for a grin, knowing it unsettles humans and monsters alike.  
“Heard you discussing little old me and I gotta say, Ink you’re just as much of an asshole as I expected. You’re not wrong but still, way to be rude.” Ink simply growled and flipped him off. Error responded by sticking his tongues out, eliciting a gasp from everyone but Blue.

“What? They’re just tongues.” Error looked around, confused at the reaction he was getting. Suddenly, his vision was overtaken by the color purple. Jerking back, Error was confronted by an eager Lust. His eyelights glowing a bright purple as Lust stares Error down, looking like he was about to jump someone.

(Well shit, hope you have protection, because you’re about to get fucked up)  
Not helping!

“Error” said glitch flinched at the dark tone coming from the taller skeleton. “Y-yes?” Error mentally cursed himself for stuttering, starting to glitch more at the other’s close proximity.  
“How. The hell. Do you summon five tongues?”  
Error blinked at the question, not sure how to respond. He vaguely noticed the others in the background were saying something, but Error didn’t hear, too focused on the skeleton in front of him.

(What? That’s what he wanted to know?!)

Error shrugged, much to Lust’s displeasure.  
“I have no clue. It just kinda happens.” Lust opened his mouth to retort, when Red grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him away from Error. The darker skeleton gave Red a grateful look before turning his attention to Blue.  
“Ok now what? You’re supposed to be changing my mind right? What’s your plan?” Blue grinned, stars forming in his sockets. 

“I’m glad you asked! It has come to my attention that nobody here knows anything about you...other than the whole destruction thing. Soooo I’ve decided the best thing to do is.” Blue paused for dramatic effect.   
“A question game! Mweh heh heh!” Blue looked around the room, waiting for a response. Razz decided to give him one.

“That’s a horrible idea.” Murmures of agreement echoed in the room as Blue’s face fell. Seeing the despondent look on his face, Error glared at everyone else. “It’s a good idea and we’re doing it. Blue how does the game work?” Any protests withered at the look on his face. Razz scoffed and rolled his eyelights, but didn’t bother protesting.

(Ugh you’re being all nice and shit, it’s creeping me out)

Blue grinned widely, clapping his hands.  
“Ok here’s how it works! We all sit in a circle and take turns asking Error questions. Error then answers the question and asks one back, that way we all become closer friends!” 

Mafia shifted, raising his hand. “What if we can’t or won’t answer.” He asked, looking suspiciously at everyone around him. Blue pouted a bit.  
“Well I guess if it makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to answer, BUT you only get three passes ok?” Everyone nodded, some more reluctant than others.

Soon everyone was gathered in a large circle, making sure there was nobody touching Error or Fresh, as nobody liked Error or trusted Fresh. Blue went first.  
“Ok Error lets start with something easy, what’s your favorite color?” Error shrugged.  
“I don’t have one.”  
(How do you not have a favorite color?)  
Do you?  
(Um yes? Bronzicle mist hello?)  
What even is that  
(It’s the best damn color you’ve ever seen)  
Fresh shifted until he was facing Error and Blue.  
“It’s tots ok my rad homie! There’s way to many radical colors to choose just one.” Error growled at the virus.  
“Shut the FUNK up Fresh! And stop FUNKing censoring me!”  
“Sorry broseph, but that unradical lingo ain’t gonna fly here”  
“Ugh whatever! Blue what’s your favorite color? And who’s going next?” 

Blue, who somehow managed to get a bowl of popcorn during the argument, swallowed before answering.  
“It’s Blue of course! And I think we should just go clockwise so that makes it… Ink’s turn.” No one looked happy with that. The voice spoke up.

(I bet it’s gonna be about destroying shit)

“Why do you destroy Universes? What did they ever do to you?” Ink stared at Error desperately, not understanding the smaller skeleton’s motives, no matter how many times he explained it.

(Called it)

Error rolled his eyelights, looking at Ink like he was an idiot.  
“First of all jackQUACK, that was two questions not one. Second of all, we’ve had this conversation multiple times. But hey, I’m feeling nice today so let’s answer you silly little questions shall we?” Error gave a bloodthirsty grin. “I destroy universes because they’re mistakes. They’re not supposed to exist and you know that. Those AUs are nothing more than filthy glitches...and I can’t wait to start erasing them after this. And next time, you won’t be there to stop me. So tell me Ink, how does that make you feel? Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll all wait for you to guzzle your emotions before being able to answer.”

It was dead silent. Everyone was looking between a grinning Error, and a blank faced Ink. Slowly, Ink started uncapping the bottles at his side. One by one they all were drained, Ink looking Error in the face the whole time. Once the final bottle hit the floor, Ink cleared his throat and spoke, a blank look still on his face. “I don’t have to waste any time worrying about that. Do you know why Error?”

Error felt his grin falter, this wasn’t going the way he expected. Where’s the anger? The accusations? Ink hates it when he does this, so why isn’t there any screaming? Any fighting? God, even Fresh’s stupid voice would be better than this flat, uncaring tone Ink is using. Ink didn’t bother getting an answer and continued, not seeming to notice or care about the rising tensions in the room. The rest of the inhabitants were frozen, unsure-or in some cases(Razz) unwilling- to intervene.

“Because we’re gonna change your mind. We’re going to stop you, be it Blue’s way or mine.” With that, Ink stood up and glided out of the room, leaving a shocked silence in his wake. 

Not long after, Dance stood up, dusting off his clothes. “Whelp I don’t know about you guys, but I think that’s enough questions for now. Movies anyone?” Distracted murmurs of agreement swept through the room, Ink’s threat imprinted in all of their minds.  
(I think we made him mad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Getting diddly darn tired of Fresh’s censorship? Let me know!


	5. That cheesy movie night chapter all stories have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah movies!!! Literally just fluff Lolololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooooooo this took longer than I expected (story of my life right there) anywho, shoutout to Undertalefreak, you inspired me to finish this thing~~~  
> Also! I got bored with the lack of romance so I’m gonna start throwing in other ships! I have three planned already, two of which were hinted at(probably obviously) in this chapter! Can ya guess who they are~~~

Unanimously deciding to ignore the earlier tensions with Ink, Blue pushed everyone into the living room. Error could still see condiment stains on the wall, but other than that the place looked clean. The sofa was placed back to its original spot, although stuffing still hung out of the busted seam. Error wondered if he could fix that later, then dismissed the thought, that would be nice and thoughtful of him to do so. The last thing Error wanted to be to these glitches is nice and thoughtful. Except for Blue, but he’s not bad for a glitch so it’s ok. Besides, they’re friends right? And friends are nice to other friends...right? Error huffed at the conflicting memories he has on how to treat people, looking at the messy wall while the others piled into the room, Ink still missing.

(Hehehe it looks like a murder scene)

How does this look remotely like one?

(Ok ok look at that ketchup stain by the sofa. If you tilt your head and squint, doesn’t it look exactly like a bloody outline of someone)

...Oh my stars you’re right.

(Told ya!)

Blue griminced at the walls and sofa before shaking his head. Declaring that he’ll take care of it later, Blue ran over to another door and started pulling out blankets. Confused, Error turned to Dance.

“Is that another closet? I thought clothes were supposed to go in those.” Dance laughed and shook his head, amused. “You can put clothes in there but sometimes people just use the extra space for other things.”

Error nodded, still looking at the door. It made sense, but having areas dedicated to pieces of fabric was weird. Why couldn’t people just hang them up in the air like he did with puppets?

(Bunch of freaks)

Blue started pulling everyone towards the front of the couch and...half couches?

(That’s not what they’re called dumbass)

Oh really? What are they then?

(Duh they’re...um...mini couches obviously!)

That sounds stupid

(YOU’RE STUPID!)

Surrounding the couches were a bunch of blankets strategically placed everywhere, covering the floor in a large radius. Blue started yanking people around, trying to place everyone in the best spots. Since Dance was currently being dragged away by Blue, Error looked at the closest sans, who just so happened to be Mafia.

“Does Blue usually choose where you all sit?” 

Mafia chuckled and spoke with a fond tone “heh, yeah, Blue was put in charge of seating. If we were to choose our own seats there’d be more than one dust pile that’s for sure.” At Error’s questioning gaze he continued. 

“Fresh likes to talk during the movie, but doesn’t do well with sitting alone. Razz will fight anyone who gets too close to him or is too loud. Classic and Outer can sit anywhere as long as they don’t sit together, otherwise they’ll just laugh and make jokes the whole time. Red usually just falls asleep. Geno’s alright sitting anywhere, but can get emotional so he likes to have someone affectionate near him so they can cuddle. Dance is ok anywhere, so is Blue and Ink” 

Mafia paused at that last name. “Though I guess he’s not here right now. Anyways, Lust makes crude jokes when he’s by someone he knows it’ll annoy and as for me? I can’t really be near anyone who talks, I uh, get annoyed real quick when I hear others around me whispering and giggling. Paranoia’s a bitch.” Error snickered at that last part, he knew all too well how easy it is to wind someone up with paranoia. Maybe he could use this to his advantage later? Mafia looked around the room at everyone as Blue dragged more blankets out. Eventually he grabbed Mafia and set him down before coming back to Error. 

With a reluctant sigh, Error summoned some strings to wrap around Blue’s arm. Giving him a large smile in thanks, Blue pulled on the strings, allowing him to lead Error around without contact. It was a system the two had developed while still in the anti-void. Blue had a tendency to want to control everything around him and since Error was too lazy to care about small things like decoration and “basic living necessities”, he usually just let Blue drag him over different AUs to get what he wanted. After he let Blue go though he couldn’t stand to see all the reminders his ex prisoner left behind, so he dumped it in Underfell where trash like Red lives. It seemed fitting.

Soon everyone was sitting down. On the couch was Razz on one side, and Classic on the other. In the two mini chairs was Blue and Dance. Outer was flopped on a blanket beside Blue. On the blanket in front of the couch Geno and Mafia were laying down, Geno was already close to the other. Error could tell that Geno was going to end up plastered to Mafia’s side, not that the mobster seemed to care.

(Ugh gross. Now I have to ship it)

…You don’t have to do anything...you’re literally a voice in my head.

(Um rude?! Now I’m gonna hardcore ship it just to spite you)

You little bitch how dare you

Error rolled his eyelights, tuning out the voice’s rant. Looking at the rest of the occupants, Error took note of who was sitting where just in case things turned ugly. Sitting on some blankets beside Dance’s mini couch was Fresh and Lust. Fresh was already talking about something unimportant, waving his stupid hands around as he spoke. To Error’s surprise the other Sans was interested in the story, adding in commentary and even laughing at parts. It was shocking to see the glitch being happy with something not sex related.

(Oh stars don’t say that out loud)

What? Why not?

(Because you’ll piss off everyone here and then we might as well throw our plan down the drain)

Error scoffed, looking away from the happy skeleton, before glaring at Red, who was placed beside him, despite protests on both sides. Red, who was close to falling asleep already, felt Error’s gaze on him and lazily looked over. “What do ya want glitchy?” Error scowled at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Make me” came the reply. Error was ready to pull out some attacks and take out the trash when Blue came running up to him, forcing him to play nice for the time being.

“Error! What kind of movie do you want to watch?”

Red gave Error a smug look before falling asleep almost instantly. Blue gave the sleeping skeleton an incredulous look, muttering something about not appreciating film art. He looked at Error hopefully before shoving a bunch of colorful plastic rectangles in his face. Error leaned back, carefully picking up the things before looking them over. Almost all of them were covered in colorful objects with faces.

A car with a face  
Skeletons with mustaches  
A toaster with a face  
A bus with a face  
Some sort of human with a boat 

To say the least, Error has no idea what he was supposed to do. He looked up at Blue’s grinning face, then at the bored faces around the room.

(Well this is awkward)

“What are these?”

Blue frowned at him before brightening back up.  
“Ok you remember how you used portals to watch other AUs? This is like that, only the people in these movies don’t actually exist! People make them up on computers and pay people to say the lines”

Error nodded, that made sense. Looking back over his choices, Error picked up the one with the skeletons. Coco was on the front. Blue walked over to the TV and opened up the movie rectangle to grab a small circle movie inside. He then placed the movie circle in a small opening on the TV.

(What the hell is this? Why is this so complicated?)

I know! It’s so much easier to open a portal…

Blue turned the TV on, then ran over and turned off the lights. Error assumed this meant shut up or nobody will see what happens to you. That happened more than a couple times in other AUs. Lights went off and somebody dies.

As the movie went on, Error found himself more and more interested. Parts of the movie was in Spanish, and pieces of the plot was remarkably similar to Undernovela. The only thing about the film that bothered him was the family. Family’s supposed to stay together right? This family didn’t seem to know that… 

By the end of the movie Geno was, as Mafia had predicted, in tears and hugging the mobster tightly. Almost everyone else was asleep, the only exceptions being Fresh, Blue, Geno, and Error. How Mafia managed to sleep through Geno’s death grip, Error would never know. Blue tiptoed around, picking up any spare blankets, before looking at the sleeping skeletons, a look of dismay on his face. Error got up and walked over to him, feeling concerned for his kinda-not-really friend.

“What’s wrong?” Blue panicked, waving his hands around. Error, not understanding what Blue is trying to say, opened his mouth to speak again, only for Blue to shake his head violently. Blue raised his hands and began to sign frantically.

Be quieter! I don’t want to wake the others! 

Error’s sockets widened in understanding. Blue wanted the others out of the living room, but didn’t want them to wake up.

(Tough luck let’s wake them up anyways. Or just leave them there, we’ve seen them sleep on the floor before)

A movement beside them caught Error’s attention. Fresh had picked up Geno, somehow getting him to calm down enough to let go of Mafia, and was walking down the hallway. Seeing this, Error had an idea. Ignoring Blue’s signed questions, Error walked briskly over to the closest Sans who wouldn’t wake up and try to maim him if this went wrong. 

(Bitch what are you doing?)

Blue obviously needs some help

(So you’re helping him?!)

...yes

(Oh my stars you’re such a pansy)

Oh shut up and let me focus

The voice grumbled, but left Error’s mind blissfully silent. Carefully, Error summoned and wrapped strings all over Outer, who shifted and grumbled a few times before falling asleep. Giving a silent cheer of victory, Error quickly gathered the rest of the sleeping monsters before looking at a gobsmacked Blue curiously. Interpreting Error’s silent question correctly, Blue took the lead and pointed out where each Sans slept. Blue would open the door and Error would slowly lower each Sans on his bed before continuing down the hall until it was just the two of them. Blue stared at Error for a while, before hesitantly holding out his hand. Error froze, unsure how to react. The last time someone held out a hand to him, he ended up stringing her soul up for tricking her. Blue had offered a handshake several times before, but this is the only time Error was seriously considering it.

(Oh calm down ya pussy. It’s a hand...not only that, but it’s a gloved hand connected to your soft spot. You can do this, you’re not that worthless)

That’s… probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said.

(Shut up jackass)

There we go.

Blue sighed, starting to lower his hand, when Error’s shot out. He gripped Blue’s hand for less than a second, before letting go and jumping back. Blue took a step back as well, giving Error more space.

“Are you ok?” He whispered. Error took a deep breath before nodding, he refused to crash over something so simple. Blue grinned and turned, heading towards his room.

“Thank you”

Blue stopped, turning back to Error with a confused look on his face. “ whatever for?” He inquired. 

Error shrugged. “I’m not really sure, just felt like I should say that.” Blue giggled. “Well then you’re welcome! Night Error!”

Error murmured a farewell before walking into his room and collapsing on the bed. Hmmm beds are nice, so much softer than the anti void’s floor. Before he knew it, Error was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo that’s done! Gotta admit, I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be so this will be fun! Tell me what you think below~


	6. In which Razz gets thrown through a wall, Ink fucking bails, and Error just wants some sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it’s been two months since I updated this, sorry about that! Anywhoo I made this one just a smidge longer than I planned to make up for that~

Error awoke to the sounds of crashing outside his room, followed by someone hitting his door repeatedly.

 

(W-wha? I’m up! I’m up!)

 

Error jumped to his feet and tried running to the door, only to get tangled up on some blankets he threw onto the floor in a fit of panic. At the loud thump and muffled curses from Error, the loud attack against his door ceased. 

 

“E-Error?!” A panicked Dance called out. “What happened?!” Error simply groaned in response. It was too early to get up and deal with glitches. The voice hummed in agreement. Not paying attention to the quickly increasing sounds of panic on the other side of the wall, Error decided to just lay there on the floor and contemplate his life at the moment. 

 

In some ways it’s better? He never knew how soft beds could be, or how much warmer blankets were than his clothes. He never was uncomfortable before, but this was much better. The only problem was the infestation, but that will be done in a few months anyways. Maybe when it’s all over he could keep the house? Yeah that sounds nice, the room is much preferable to the anti-void and with the others gone it’d only be better. It’s going to suck getting closer to these guys, but he has to admit, it would make killing them easier in the long run. Maybe he could even get Blue to stay with him! This isn’t the Anti-void so there’s no concern towards any...complications.

 

(Yeaaaaah about that whole, “let’s kill everyone” thing...you kinda have to open the door and talk to these guys first.)

 

Whyyyyyyy? Error was in no mood to enter the cesspit of chaos outside his new safeplace.

(Because if you weren’t too stupid to pay attention, you’d know that they’re about to break down your door)

 

Oh…

…

O H  N O

 

Error cursed as he jumped up, making a mad dash for the door. He slammed it open just in time to see Razz’s foot flying towards his face.

 

(IT’S AN ATTACK! GET HIM BACK! GET. HIM. B A C K)

 

Error sidestepped the kick and, before anyone could speak up, wrapped Razz’s leg with blue strings. Not giving him a second to adjust, Error slammed the skeleton through a wall, eliciting shouts from the others. Summoning his blasters, Error prepared to blast this nuisance to pieces.

 

(Ok wait.. Error no, not yet...dude, you’re gonna blow up the house stop.)

 

Error growled, ignoring the voice as he pushed more magic into the gaping jaws of his weapons. Nobody attacks him and lives. Forget the plan, forget the house, he’s taking everyone out right now. Glitches started popping up around his vision. He made the deal, lived in the house, hell he even helped put everyone away yesterday and this is the thanks he gets?! Some half-assed attempt to hurt him?! Razz groaned, beginning to stir. He was still groggy, no chance of dodging or blocking anything. People were yelling, but nobody seemed to want to get closer, guess they didn’t care that much about Razz...or the wall.

 

(Oh my stars just calm down.)

 

You’re the one who told me to fight him!

 

(Yeah fight, not kill! Listen, you spare him now, the others will see you have self-control, a good way to gain trust. That’s what we’re here for, right?) 

 

Reluctantly Error nodded, starting to see sense.

(Good. So take a deep breath, and dismiss the blaster, it’s going to be just fine.)

 

At Error’s hesitation the voice continued, smooth as honey.

(Come on, trust me. This is the best thing we can do right now, have I ever steered you wrong?)

 

Error grumbled some more before dismissing the blaster. There were many times the voice steered him down very bad paths, but it wasn’t any use arguing, it was too early for that. He strung up a dizzy Razz and looked over at the other residents. At some point during his panic, Error must’ve lashed out with strings. They covered the doorway and left everyone dangling from the ceiling. Classic somehow fell asleep? Outer kept smacking his face, but the original skeleton simply rolled around until he was facing away from Outer, who’s giggling was getting louder and louder as he searched for his phone. Pretty much everyone was cursing and wiggling, but Blue and Ink were still. The two stared at Error in silence. For a moment Ink looked almost sad, but it was replaced by anger when they made eye contact. Since that expression was common enough, the colorful skeleton was probably feeling fine. Error turned to Blue, ready to speak, when he took in the other’s expression. He was crying, hands reaching out like he was trying to grab something. Error felt his soul stop, he hated crying for as long as he could remember.

 

“E-Error,” he gasped out. “Error please, please don’t do it. I’m begging you, just put him down.” Error took a step forward, wanting to do something, anything, to make the tears stop. But Blue jerked back, fear written plain on his face.

 

Error felt like he’d been slapped. Was this how Blue saw him? Someone to be afraid of? He’d never hurt Blue, not again. Surely the other knew that...right? Slowly, Error lowered Razz and dismissed the strings, dropping everyone onto the floor in a pile. Razz jumped up, ready to start throwing punches. Blue practically tackled him, sobbing about if he’s ok or not.

 

“ARGH, Blue?! What the fuck is wrong with you, let me go!” Blue started babbling about healing items and getting him checked over, much to Error’s amusement. Ink staggered to his feet, sidestepping the skeletons on the floor. He stared at Error for a long moment, causing the darker skeleton to shift uneasily. Was he going to fight him? Technically this was self defense, so Ink couldn’t do anything...right?

 

“You...stopped?” Error blinked at the question. “Of course I did,” he scoffed. “If I killed him then I’d have to clean up his dust and honestly, I don’t quite feel like stealing a vacuum from Underfell this early in the morning.” He hesitated, then spoke softly.

“Besides, I promised Blue I wouldn’t.” Ink paused and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Geno. “Ok wait, I can see why you attacked Razz, with the whole kicking thing. But why didn’t you open the door in the first place?”

 

Error glanced over to the bleeding skeleton before rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

“Honestly? I wasn’t really paying attention to your pathetic attempts at screaming. After someone attacked my door I got caught up in my own thoughts… still not used to people actually wanting to talk to me.” Had Error been looking around at the time, he would’ve seen the concerned looks the others gave him, or the nod of understanding from Lust and Red.

 

Blue, satisfied with Razz’s health, bounced over to where Error was standing, a goofy grin spread across his face.

“Error~” he sang, “You stopped! And you’ve yet to crash or really hurt anyone, you’re doing so well!”

 

(Do we get a good job sticker?!)

 

No? Why would you want one?

 

(Sometimes it feels nice to be appreciated Error!)

 

Error groaned, sometimes he really regretted insanity. 

 

“Whelp!” He said with a clap, “If you all are done beating up my door, I’m going back to bed” Outer, who was still on the floor beside Classic, piped up.

“Yeah you guys, what did Error’s door ever do to you?” Classic raised his head and glared at the door like it offended his ancestors. 

“Bitch owes me money, I’d say a kick from Razz is the least of it’s worries.” Outer nodded gravely, as if his counterpart had given sage advice. Mafia shook his head at the two before walking away, muttering about needing coffee. Geno scrambled up to follow him out the door, waving at the others.

 

Error shuffled over to his bed, groaning as he flopped onto the soft mattress. He wasn’t going to get up for the next few months, hopefully he can just sleep through this whole deal and not have to interact anymore. Unfortunately someone didn’t know the meaning of leave. Ink shuffled in place for a few more minuets while Error debated on how long he could ignore the creative pain.

 

(If you talk to it now it’ll go away)

 

Yeah but it’s sooooooooo boringggggg

 

(You wanna talk about boring?! Sitting here doing nothing while you sleep is boring, you don’t even remember your dreams)

 

Wait what dreams?

 

(...Oh shit wait you’re not supposed to know that)

 

Know what?! Answer me!

 

(...)

 

Ink sighed, oblivious to Error’s mental crisis. “Listen Error,” he started, “I know you don’t like me and I definitely don’t like you.” Error rolled over to glare at his unwelcome guest, not sure where this was going. Not waiting for a response, Ink continued.

 

“Look me being here isn’t going to help whatever it is Blue is trying to do so I’m leaving today.” Error’s head shot up, this was not what he expected to happen today.

“I’m going to be staying with Dream for a while, he thinks he found a lead on his brother’s whereabouts so I’m going to keep him out of trouble.” 

 

Error narrowed his eyes at Ink. “Why are you telling me this?” He snarled weakly. Ink never wanted him here in the first place, but now he’s just leaving? With no one to hold Error back? Ink rolled his eyelights and huffed. “Obviously you have some semblance of control, judging by today’s events, and I’m sure if worst comes to worst the others can handle you. I will be checking in now and then so don’t get any stupid ideas” Error couldn’t help but grin at that.

 

“Oh come on, do you really think I’d try anything?” Ink regarded him for a moment before speaking softly. 

“Once I would’ve, now I’m not so sure.” Ink disappeared with a splash of Ink, leaving a shocked Error in his wake.

 

“...What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Ink’s gone, that happened. He’ll be back...eventually...maybe. But yeah that’s now a thing! Next chapter I’m going to have some bonding happening between Error and the others so that’ll be fun. Tell me what you guys think the voice is hiding from Error, I’d love to see your theories~~~


	7. Error no you can’t just sleep your problems away, trust me I’ve already tried...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken noodle soup cures any ailment and no one can convince me otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha these are taking way to long to post... I was planning on finishing this in a week or so but someone was threatening to shoot up my school so we got the day off! Now I can finish this, the next chapter, and maybe a request.  
> (Yeah no I’m probably going to pass out at some point)  
> Edit:GUYS IT TOOK ME SEVERAL HOURS TO REALIZE THIS, MY SCHOOL JUST LITERALLY DODGED A BULLET SKDKFLSK

Error felt himself sliding in and out of consciousness for what felt like both an eternity and an instant. Sometimes he was floating in a dark abyss, other times there were blurred colors and sounds all around him. Error knew he should be worried, but couldn’t figure out why.

 

There were times he was more aware of himself, times where he was laying down while colors moved above. The predominant was a light blue, though he saw flashes of darker colors from time to time. Reds, purples, and white all went across his vision before the dark overtook them.

 

Sometimes it felt like there was another being with him, a small presence in the back of his head, he could never make out the words, but it seemed both angry and concerned. For some reason that made him amused. That was only in the abyss though, with the colors he felt... different. As if the dancing colors were sentient, moving close, but never making contact. For some reason, that made him feel safe.

 

After a while, Error grew restless. He didn’t know where he was, or really who he was. What kind of name was Error anyways? The colors made him feel warm and safe, but on edge, like he knew where he was but it wasn’t a good place to be vulnerable in. Maybe they’re the ones who gave him such a stupid name. The abyss scared him, it pulled at his bones and whispered things to him. It coaxed him into sinking deeper into the inky darkness, cooing that everything would be better if he just gave up. Error wanted to desperately, but something told him if he did, bad things would happen to the colors and the presence in his head. 

 

Error didn’t know what the colors meant to him, but the idea of the light blue hurting filled him with protectiveness...and guilt? The other colors he could care less about, they disgusted him for some strange reason, but that one shade of blue was the only thing keeping him from letting go. The presence seemed happy with this, emanating a disgust for both the colors and the abyss, and really everything in general.

 

He quickly found out that the longer he stayed with the colors, the less the abyss pulled at him. Soon Error could experience more. He felt something solid underneath him, and the colors gained definition. Even the presence in his head grew stronger, eventually Error could make out some words.

 

(...Stupid son of a...won’t hear...GET UP)

 

Error winced, attempting to open his mouth to respond. The color above him, currently a bright purple, seemed to stop for a moment, before rapidly leaving. That was both concerning and relieving. Error tried to talk again, finding moving his limbs to be difficult. The voice noticed his attempts and began to talk, softer this time.

 

(Hey Error?! Can you hear me? Twitch if you can hear me.)

 

Error concentrated, and was able to twitch his arm. The purple returned, along with the other colors. He found himself wanting to communicate with the colors, even the ones he didn’t like. Error focused on the light blue as best he could and twitched again, this time managing to shift his arm and leg. The colors grew brighter as the voice sighed in relief.

 

(Oh thank the stars, ok Error? I need you to listen to me, listen very carefully. You’ve been asleep for three days. Do you get that? You have been in a coma for three. Days. Get your shit together, open your eyes, and reassure these idiots you’re ok, they’ve been here the whole time and it’s annoying.)

 

The blue started talking too, Error couldn’t quite figure out what it was saying, but the tone was soft and sad. Error didn’t like that tone, he felt as though the blue should be happy and loud. The voice combined with the blue managed to bring Error back completely, the abyss a fading memory. 

 

Slowly, Error opened his eyes. He winced and hissed weakly at the light burning his eyes. The colors became people...very loud people.

 

“Error?! Guys his eyes are open!”

 

“About fucking time jeez”

 

“How come none of you freak out when I sleep for three days?”

 

“Because no one likes you Classic!”

 

“I like Classic…”

 

“We can tell.”

 

Error managed to flop an arm over his face and let out a groan, quieting the others immediately. The voice on the other hand, kept talking. Thankfully it was quieter.

 

(There we go, nice and easy. Do you remember who you are?)

 

Error managed a small nod. Around him, Blue was pushing everyone out. Most of them went without question, but someone refused. Error couldn’t really tell who it was, but hearing them argue to stay near was both heartwarming and suspicious. After all, who would want to stay near him?

 

(Ok good you have your memories this time. I know it’s hard, but try moving around a bit more. It’ll take a while, but you need to be able to move around.)

 

The thought of moving more made Error want to pass out again, but if the voice only gets this soft when things are serious. Wiggling around, Error managed to roll over on his side…

 

And immediately fell off the bed.

 

The loud thump alerted the two arguing to Error’s plight. Now that he was on the floor and not blinded by the ceiling light. Error could see that it was Dance who stayed behind with Blue.

 

(Oh yeah, he and Blue were the ones who stayed most of the time. The others really only did it so they could get some sleep.)

 

Dance and Blue carefully walked over to Error’s lying figure before crouching down with matching looks of concern. Error stared blankly at them, before trying to speak.

 

“...heya…”

 

Whelp that’s the last time he’s gonna try that. Error winced at the scratchy feeling in his throat. His voices sounded worse than usual, something that the two had noticed if their expressions were anything to go by. 

 

“Hey Error, I’m going to go grab some water real quick ok? I’ll be right back.”

 

The thought of Blue leaving made Error panic, but before he could voice his displeasure Blue was already out the door. Dance saw a look of panic on his face and was quick to reassure him, softly talking to keep him distracted.

 

“It’s alright Error he’s going to be right back. Besides, wouldn’t it be great to have some water for your throat? You haven’t had anything for three days… We wanted to try force feeding you but that would’ve required touching and well, we all know how bad that would’ve gone.”

 

Error wheezed out a small chuckle, much to the relief of Dance. Error wiggles about on the floor for a bit, before sighing in defeat. He got used to laying on a bed, now the floor feels rough. Dance saw his predicament and his hands twitched, as if he was going to grab Error but thought better of it.

The voice spoke up again, this time back to its usual snobbish tone.

 

(Hey come on ya big baby just get up, it’s been ten minutes surely you can move by now.)

 

Error didn’t bother responding, choosing instead to focus on his arms. Carefully, under the anxious gaze of Dance, Error managed to pull himself up into a seated position leaning against the bed. It was better, but Error hated how small he felt sitting there with Dance hovering in front of him.

 

(Haha ask him to pick you up)

 

_ What? no, why the hell would I do that? _

 

(One: it’ll be funny to see his reaction. Two: you can’t move on your own and being on the floor is disgraceful. And Three: whether you like it or not you need to get used to contact, it’s making our job wayyyyy too hard)

 

Error grumbled, he understood the reasoning behind the voice’s points, but didn’t quite feel up to contact right now. Dance apparently had plans of his own. He stood up, reached over Error to grab the blanket, then looked back at the darker skeleton.

 

“Erm I know you don’t like touching-“

 

(Understatement of the century)

 

“-but would it be alright if I used a blanket to put you on the bed?” 

 

At Error’s dubious expression Dance continued, looking more and more embarrassed as he went on.”

 

“I-I just figured you felt uncomfortable laying on the floor and you can’t really move so I wanted to help but I can’t use my magic because it’s activated through dancing and sure I can do that but it’s kinda awkward doing that every time I need to do something other than teleporting and-“

 

Error cut him off, laughing slightly at the other’s rambling. He wiggled his legs, frowning when the only twitched, before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it as best he can around his torso. Error looked back up at the now silent skeleton before summoning some strings to wrap around the remainder of his body. Attaching them to the wall and headboard of his bed, Error managed to make a pulley system that lifted him up over his bed. Dismissing the strings, Error fell onto his bed and grinned at his guest. Dance cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly on his feet.

 

“Well that works too I guess.”

 

Error laughed as Blue walked in the door, holding a steaming bowl of something. He grinned sheepishly at the two monsters.

 

“Sorry I thought maybe some soup would be better so I decided to make some real quick.”

 

Error narrowed his eyes at the bowl. What the hell was soup? Why is it breathing? Why does it smell weird? What are those spindly yellow tubes? Oh my stars are those intestines?! Error wiggled back away from the bowl, never trust anything with its organs on show. Blue laughed nervously at his reaction while Dance backed away to give him some space.

 

“It’s alright Error it’s just food! Here look.” 

 

Blue crept forward and held the bowl out, letting Error see more of its contents.

 

“The yellow stuff are noodles,” Blue started to explain. “They’re these small wiggly pieces of flour and wheat, it’s like bread but better! The small white chunks are called chicken! It’s basically the meat of an animal that’s been cooked. The brown liquid stuff is mostly water, but I added good things to make it taste different.”

 

Error nodded, that makes more sense than blue feeding organs to him. What he first thought was breathing must be the heat hitting the air around him. Now that it’s closer, Error can smell the scent clearly. It’s rather nice, Error mused. He lifted his hands to take the bowl, but Blue shuffled back with a stern look.

 

“Are you sure you can handle it Error? You did just fall off your bed.”

 

(Haha Blue thinks you’re weak~)

 

Before Error could growl out an answer- and probably mess up his voice more- Dance gently grabbed the bowl from Blue and handed it over to Error along with a spoon Blue brought.

 

“For heaven’s sake Blue, he’s not a toddler. He managed to get himself back up on the bed, I’m sure he can handle holding a bowl.”

 

Blue looked guilty, mumbling an apology. Error shrugged it off, it didn’t matter to him...now if he could just figure out how to use a spoon...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so what happened with Error will be explained in the next chapter, all I can say now is this boy needs an alarm clock.  
> Also! I was planning on making Dance actually pick Error up without thinking, causing a panic attack and possibly a dead Dance...but the idea of Error wrapped in a blanket lifting himself up on a pulley string thing is so extra and unnecessary that I had to do it!


End file.
